Dancing With Tears in My Eyes
by Trampsy
Summary: Just some 6918 one-shot, I decided to write based on a song by Kesha. Sorry for the horrible summary, but it will reveal too much. 6918, Mukuro-centric


_**Hey sorry I have been gone for so long.**_

_**I am here to say this is unbeta'd and I don't own KHR. **_

_**Please enjoy**_

* * *

_**One-shot: **__#1_

_**Pairing: **__6918_

_**Song inspiration: **__Dancing With Tears in My Eyes_

* * *

Pulling my coat around me, I watch the pink petals float from the tree behind me. The marble stone was as cold as ice, but I paid no mind. I have no clue why I remain here; maybe I was hoping the angry skylark would show up. But I knew that wouldn't happen. He was probably out finding someone to 'bite to death' or maybe in bed with the blond Mafioso. I couldn't stop him from doing so, anymore. It was my fault anyway, maybe if I just told the truth; it wouldn't have ended up like this.

* * *

_The mist and the cloud had been secretly together for quite a while. Neither cared to remember how long, they only knew they were happy; even if the cloud did deny it on all occasions. Their love was far from perfect from bone-shattering brawls to violent dominating ruts in places neither cared to mention; it was still love and it was strong._

_ But Mukuro knew it had to change. The long haired illusionist waited by the winding tree, one familiar to both of them. His emotions were guarded carefully as he watched the ravenette approach him. _

_ "…What did you want, Pineapple Head?" The prefect asked, his arms crossed over his chest. His facial expression of annoyance; a façade._

_ "Oya, we are done, Kyoya-kun." The duo-tone eyed man smirked deviously. "It was fun and all, but you have just become a bore." He shrugged; a devious and malicious look present in his face. _

_ A smirk appeared on thin lips as the skylark bared the edge of his teeth at the illusionist. The ravenette opened his mouth to retort when the bluenette cut him off._

_ "You're a good fuck, but you're too predictable. You're just too weak and pathetic for my tastes. I need someone stronger, who can actually defeat me." Mukuro smirked, with a prideful smirk. _

_ A tonfa crashing against his cheek was the answer he received. His body launched backwards, not expecting the quick attack. Wincing, Mukuro tried to look at Kyoya, only to feel the other tonfa slam against his stomach. A gasp left his lips, unable to protect himself. When the older male finished, he glared down at the bruised and bloody male. _

_ "Who is the weak herbivore now?" And with that, he stalked off leaving the illusionist behind. A tear slid down the bruised cheek, a sorrow-filled smile stretched on pale, cracked, and bloody lips._

* * *

I had to do it. I couldn't make Kyoya-kun suffer. Kyoya-kun and I were still young; I wanted him to fall in love with someone who could treat him right. And…I couldn't be the one to provide that. But don't get me wrong. I never cheated on Kyoya-kun or thought of him as weak or pathetic. He was the strongest person I knew. I deserved every blow from the weapon that Kyoya-kun held with pride.

* * *

_The illusionist chuckled, conversing with Chrome at Takesushi. The place was dressed from head to toe in Christmas décor and it was filled with people from the Shimon family to the Cavallone family. Everyone was having a merry time and of course, Kyoya-kun was not presence, but he knew Dino was leaving soon to meet up with the Skylark._

_ During the few months after the representative battle, the underground base had been created and fully operational. Chrome, Fran, Ken, and Chikusa lived there at the request of Mukuro. Though the illusionist refused to move with them and remains at the old Kokuyo School much to the displeasure of his group and Tsunayoshi. _

_ Saying good-bye to everyone, the bluenette left and made his way back to his base. The happy and joyful expression dropped into one of sadness and lonesomeness, once he was clear of everyone. He sighed softly, looking up at the snow that blew around him, hair whipping around him. _

_Once he got inside, mist covered the male and when it cleared a much different Mukuro stood in his place. His skin was sickly white and his eyes were dull and lacked emotion. Once vibrant blue hair, now lacked luster and looked brittle. A slender build was now thin and mal-nourished. A gloved hand covered over pale lips as a coughing fit wracked his body. When the hand moved away, flecks of blood remained on the cracked and dry lips and on the black leather gloves. _

_The mist user shook his head, clearing the delusions that threatened to overtake his senses. Mukuro collapsed on the couch, pulling the blanket over his barely-there frame. Shivering as he tried to force his body to warm and try to calm down._

_He knew he was dying; Verde had diagnosed him during the representative battles. But he had Verde withhold his findings and refused to allow him to tell anyone. There was also nothing he could do. His body was shutting down; it was unable to deal with large amount of pain and stress it had to deal with at such a young age. He doubted he would make it through the night, much less the week._

_But being a brilliant person, he made all the preparations necessary. He had trained Chrome and got her to a decent level with Illusions and Fran improved beyond his expectations. Ken and Chikusa now trusted the Vongola, at least to an extent to stay with them. Mukuro had protected his group and he had protected Kyoya-kun, gotten him to move on to someone who could spend his life with._

_With a soft cough and more blood dotting his lips, the illusionist closed his eyes and they would never reopen. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa would be the one to find him in the morning. A serene expression on his face, as he remained motionless under the blankets. _

_Shock, sorrow, and disbelief flew through the Vongola Family and closely allied families. No one could believe that the illusionist was actually dead; they all expected a horrid trick. But the truth was confirmed when they saw the body and Verde revealed what he had diagnosed. _

_A funeral was arranged, attended by every member of the Vongola Family except the Cloud Guardian. Chrome was the one to point out the Sakura tree that Mukuro and Hibari used to meet at, and so they laid him beneath the blossoming petals. It was a small, quiet funeral and was over rather quickly, as to not attract attention from other families. With one last glance back at the cold stone, the funeral gathering left._

* * *

I remember opening my eyes and seeing the beautiful Sakura tree in my vision. I was rather shocked, because it seemed like heaven and there would be no way, I would be allowed in such a place. But when I stood, I saw the Vongola family dressed in suits with sullen expression. Following their path of eyesight, I saw the casket being buried and the headstone and I understood.

I had died in the night. And somehow, I was actually at peace with this. It was still disheartening, not seeing Kyoya-kun at the funeral. But I had expected it. I had destroyed whatever trust and love we had left and I was glad to see it had worked. Though I did regret it, I would have rather spent those last months, holding the skylark against me. But I did what I believed necessary and I stuck by it.

After the funeral, I watched them disappear with a sad smile. I wanted to go find Kyoya-kun and actually check on him, but every time I went to leave, I felt like I couldn't. I felt tied to the tombstone.

And that is where I find myself now, sitting on top of my headstone, wondering if Kyoya-kun would even visit my grave once to at least kick it or maybe even to destroy it.

* * *

The black haired skylark made his way up the familiar path, his mouth set in a thin line; his expression grim and angered. He trudged along until the all-too-familiar Sakura tree came into view. He released a sigh as he dealt with the storm of emotions that hammered in his chest, and knelt in front of the headstone. "….You're an idiot, Pineapple Head…" He spoke, before standing with a look of distaste. A pale hand raised and moved forward until it was out stretched, his fist closed delicately around an object. Opening his hand, a soft pink lotus fell on to the recently overturned dirt.

"Such a pathetic weak herbivore to be defeated by such a thing." He spoke out to the air. Kyoya turned and headed away from the grave stone, only turning back to look once more over his shoulder. Steel eyes widened when he saw a transparent figure of the illusionists, a sorrow filled smile on his lips and tears brimming in his eyes. "_I truly love you, Kyoya-kun." _It spoke just loud enough for the skylark to hear it.

A smirk appeared on the prefect's face and with a chuckle; he turned away and headed away from the grave. "Such an idiot, Pineapple Head."


End file.
